1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple parts moving system used in a production line, and more particularly, to a multiple parts moving system capable of moving a plurality of parts to be moved individually or uniformly in the production line.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of car production processes is automatized, and a car is manufactured by performing several processes of assembling twenty to thirty thousands of parts in a production line of a car maker.
Various types of moving systems that are designed to be suitable for each process, are disposed in such an automatized production line of a car. These moving systems move desired parts to a predetermined position of each process or a position of next process.
As one of the moving systems, there is a multiple parts moving system that is capable of moving a plurality of parts to be moved uniformly at one time.
The multiple parts moving system has an advantage of moving a plurality of objects at one time by using a particular driving source. Thus, the multiple parts moving system is suitable for moving parts so that a plurality of works can be carried out in the same production line.
Meantime, in the multiple parts moving system, when selective movement is required in each line, or in case of a production line where a movement distance between parts to be moved needs to be individually controlled, a moving system that is capable of individually controlling movement of each parts to be moved of the multiple parts moving system, is required.
In a multiple parts moving system that is capable of moving parts individually according to the related art, movement of parts to be moved is individually controlled by each of a plurality of motors installed at the multiple parts moving system. However, as the number of motors increases, cost for production facility increases, and management including maintenance and the like of the multiple parts moving system is difficult, and there is a difficulty in controlling each motor individually in an actual process.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.